


Days of Our Lives

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Seiaki RP Generator Prompts [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, my god the fluff, seidou's a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP generator prompt:<br/>Seidou and Akira watching a very sad movie. Akira is crying.<br/>Uh, slightly modified...</p><p>A water pipe bursts in Seidou’s apartment and he has to stay with Akira until it’s fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Seidou as a potty-mouth when he’s not in a professional setting (but it’s cute because he’s so squishy and adorable), so this will be mildly explicit. 
> 
> Also, the prompt is heavily modified, but I still think it fits.

He wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of running water.

“What the hell…” Seidou grumbles as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, his toes curling when they touch the cold, wet carpet. “Ah, what the _hell?!_ ” He repeats, cringing as the icy water covers his feet when he stands. He steps delicately across the floor, and opens his door to find the source of his 2 AM wake up call.

The hall is completely flooded and water is still gushing from the bathroom.

He sloshes against the current (something he never thought he’d be doing _in his apartment_ ), and flicks on the light right as the water pipe behind the toilet gives way. It sprays him and everything else in the tiny room, and Seidou curses loudly. 

_It’s bad enough I’ve got a meeting at 6 in the goddamn morning that I can’t miss, but now OF COURSE I have to call the super AND a plumber, and hope to fucking god none of my stuff gets ruined_ , he thinks as he retrieves his cell phone, shoving his soaked hair back with his free hand. _This is the worst, my whole day is ruined._

\---

“You missed the meeting.” Akira comments when she sees him trudging up the corridor to the squad room, and he can feel her eyes boring into him as he stamps his feet (how had his socks gotten wet, he’d put them on in the car).

“I know, I know. Where’s Houji-san?” He asks, glancing up at her briefly and frowning when she points at his tie. He reaches up and finds it crooked.

“At his desk.” She replies. “I took notes if you want them.”

“Of course you did.” He huffs, then pushes past her to find his superior.

“Your buttons are wrong, too, Takizawa!” She calls after him, and he closes his jacket to hide it. His face is still red when he finds Associate Special Class Houji Kousuke.

“Houji-san!” He says, bowing and hanging his head. “I apologize for—”

“It’s alright.” The older man interrupts, quirking his eyebrow as he looks at him. “I assumed something happened to keep you. I think Mado-san took notes, if you would like to look at them. At your leisure, of course.” He gives him a stern look then. “I would suggest being on time in the future, however. Luckily, there wasn’t much to cover today, so you didn’t miss any dire information, but that will not always be the case.”

“Yes, sir. Again, I apologize for my tardiness. A pipe burst in my apartment around 2 o’clock this morning, and I’ve been trying to get it fixed as well as rescue my belongings before it does real damage.” Seidou replies, his face heating again. Houji frowns deeply.

“How long will it be until it’s fixed?”

“The pipe’s actually fixed now, but all the carpet and tile will have to be pulled up and replaced. There’s a giant hole in the wall where it burst, too.” He sighs and shakes his head wearily. “I’m going to have to stay at a hotel until the contractors are done with all the repairs.”

“That’s going to be expensive, do you have renter’s insurance?” Akira asks, making him jump. He hadn’t seen her come in.

“Yeah, for my stuff, but it doesn’t cover busted pipes. My landlord’s a—” he catches the word and glances at Houji, his face heating again, “…uh, he’s not very considerate, so I’ll have to pay for the damages. He’s claiming the problem is on my end because I had something hanging on the wall.” 

“You can stay with me.” Akira says with a flat tone, and when Seidou looks at her in shock she shrugs. “I don’t mind, and that way you don’t have to pay for a hotel _and_ the repairs.”

“Uh, no, that’s okay, I—”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Takizawa-kun.” Houji says quietly, scratching his chin as a small, teasing smile creeps across his face. “And if she doesn’t mind then I don’t see why you shouldn’t take her offer.”

He can see several reasons not to take the offer, but he swallows them and gives Akira a grudging nod.

“Okay.” He concedes through his teeth. “Thank you, Mado-san.” She nods and moves back to her desk.

\--- 

Her apartment is unchanged since the last time he’d seen it way back when they were in the academy. Sparsely furnished, yes, but light and clean. In a word, nice. She moves past where he stands in the foyer and points to the couch.

“It’s a one bedroom place, so you’ll have to sleep here. Unless of course you want to sleep with me.” Her face is completely expressionless. He feels his cheeks heat.

“N-no! What are you talking about?” He snaps, embarrassed, and narrows his eyes as she stares at him.

“I was kidding, Takizawa.” She says, her tone flat, then turns and retrieves a blanket and pillow from her bedroom. “Is this enough, or would you like another blanket.”

“That’s fine.” He replies quietly, and she gives him a strange look.

“I usually watch television before bed, but I can watch it in my room if you like.” She says, busying herself with fitting the blanket. “And I was planning on ordering pizza, so you’re welcome to that as well.”

“You can watch TV in here. I don’t mind.” He puts his things down behind the couch and straightens again, giving her an apologetic look. She nods her head and puts her hands on her hips to survey her work, then turns and strides back to her room. With a hesitant sigh, Seidou moves around the couch and sits down, shrugging off his blazer and laying it over the back.

When Akira returns, she is in a pink tank top and tiny white shorts.

“I’m going for a run.” She huffs as she crosses to the foyer and shoves on a pair of tennis shoes. “Make yourself at home.” And he is not sure why he is surprised that this would be so easy. She’s never been one to hover, or to rattle on about her life, so why should this be any different?

Shortly after Akira leaves, a fluffy, fat cat makes her presence known by hoisting herself into Seidou’s lap.

“Hey, I remember you!” He tells her and scratches under her chin. “Damn, you were old when we were still in the academy. You certainly aren’t getting any younger, either, huh Maris Stella?” The cat’s only reply is a yawn.

\---

“What do you usually watch at night?” Seidou asks when Akira returns. He’s flipping through the channel guide when she sits next to him and leans back against the arm he had draped across the back. 

“Ah, sorry.” She says, straightening quickly. He moves his arm and motions for her to sit back again. 

“You know, it’s not like I’ve never spent the night at your place before. We used to study here when we were in the academy, remember?” He murmurs through a sigh, feeling guilty. He hadn’t meant to make her feel uncomfortable in her own home.

“Mmm.” She hums distractedly, then points at something on the guide. “If you want, we can just watch a movie.”

“I don’t want to mess up your routine or anything, Akira.”

“It’s okay, we can just watch a movie.”

“Don’t be difficult, what do you normally watch?”

“Forget it, just pick something on the pay per view or whatever.”

“Akira, what do you normally fucking watch? Just tell me and I’ll turn it over there.”

“Goddammit, Seidou, just pick something!”

“I have picked something! Just tell me what it is!”

“I watch soap operas, okay?” She stands up to scream this and he flinches back into the pillows. Her eyes are wide and surprised for just a moment before her face ices over, then she whirls and storms to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her like an enraged teenager. He gives her a minute or two, then sheepishly knocks on her door. “What?” She snaps when he eases it open.

“I’m sorry.” He half whispers, watching her as she busies herself with cleaning. She shoots him an icy glare.

“Whatever.”

“So, you watch soap operas. Big deal. So does my sister.” He gives her the warmest grin he can imagine and he thinks he sees her pace slow, just a bit.

“Shut up.” She growls, but there’s no bite to it.

“C’mon, let’s watch your soaps.” He coaxes, and she gives him a suspicious look. “I promise I won’t make fun of you.”

“Promise?” Her voice is quiet. Hesitant.

“Promise.” 

She sighs and follows him back to the living room.

\---

He’s half asleep when he hears quiet sobbing beside him. His eyes snap open immediately and he looks around the room, absolutely sure that Akira is hurt.

“I’m sorry, Sami, but your son has cancer.” A voice says from the TV and Akira snorts.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me.” She says in a watery voice, and he stares at her in the glow of the screen (she must have turned off the lights when he fell asleep).

“Are you…are you crying?” He asks, astonished. She hides her face from him and tries to stifle a whimper, and he bites back a laugh. “Oh my god, you _are_ crying!”

“You promised not to make fun of me!” She snarls through her hands, but she is anything but intimidating. Still, he knows she could easily kick his ass in a fight, so he stops the long list of taunts running through his head.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” And he can’t help but chuckle a little. He holds up his hands when she shoots him a dark look. “Why are you crying?”

“Shut up, I’m not crying!”

“Oh my god, you are totally crying.”

“I swear to god if you say one more word, Takizawa Seidou, I will end you.”

“Okay! I’m sorry.” She glares at him. “I’m sorry! Come here.”

“Why.” Her voice is flat.

“Just come here, Mado. Why do you have to be so stubborn?” She straightens, uncurls her legs to put her feet on the floor, but does not move. He huffs and scoots to her instead, then wraps her up in a bear hug. “See? I’m sorry.” And he expects her to claw and fight and scream, but she doesn’t. Instead, her shoulders soften and she rests her head shyly on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” She murmurs.

“So I’m forgiven?” She chuckles.

“Yes, Seidou. You’re forgiven.” Her tone is sarcastic, but when she turns her head to press her face into his neck, he knows she means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the soap she's watching is Days of Our Lives ~~because that's the only soap I watch and I was really upset when Johnny was diagnosed with ocular cancer, the whole scene was just so sad. Also, it's been a billion years since that happened, but it was the only thing I could think of for some reason~~. So, lame title is lame *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, so it turns out I've gotten really bad at writing anything that ISN'T angst... Who'da thunk? 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write a different ship for once...
> 
> Also! And this goes for any of my works, feel free to write sequels or additional scenes or what have you. Just send me a link when you're done!!


End file.
